The Frost Giant that Stole Christmas
by JoleneMarselis
Summary: Why should that jolly man dressed in red have all the fun. Kneel for Santa Loki... A little holiday cheer, and you might find the perfect gift under the tree


The frost giant that stole Christmas

Loki with his locks of coal

Slipped to Midgard whilst on parole

Imagine the surprise he felt

When the whole population knelt

To a jolly man from the North Pole...

What is this? He wondered all enraged

A man who had the elves enslaved

Who wore Thor's cape and Odin's beard

An yet was loved instead of feared?

Poor Loki, he was feeling quite miffed

All this because that man gave a gift?

Loki could be quite generously

Well, to the right person, that was the key...

Why could they not love him instead

Did they not see the qualities he had?

He could be jolly and full of wit

Much better than that old Christmas git

Was it perhaps the burgundy

That gave him the popularity

Thor's cape was red, and so was the Cap's

And they were both quite beloved chaps

Didn't green mean go and red was stop

Why then was Loki such a flop?

Was that why Santa had changed is attire

From leafy green into crimson fire

If all it took was a new cloak

Than that's what he'd do, good old Lok'

He'd dress up like that Kringle feller

And hide the old man in the cellar

Yes, this was a scheme he could pull off

And finally not be not such a toff

All the people would worship him

And his rule could finally begin

So it was said, and it was done

But if Loki though ruling was fun...

He was in for quite a surprise

Because there was more to Santa's enterprise

For the elves made him write lists

About who had been good and who used their fists

"What do I care who is good," he shouted

"All of them have a mean streak, undoubted

"So no one gets a gift from me

There is no goodness in humanity

The deserved all the misery get

I will rule without regret"

The elves upon hearing this went on strike

They would not be part of this new reich

It seemed to them, that finally

Their boss had lost his marbles you see?

They had not seen through Loki's disguise

And did not get that a man kind and wise

Could suddenly become so mean

And different from the man he'd been

You're on your own, they all concurred

And our mischievous god felt quite hurt

No poor old Loki, he wasn't bad

Just no one understood the troubles that he had

Left alone he started reading a list

To see what this new minion might have wished

When it stated to his great bewonderment

This lady wanted him as her boyfriend

Please Santa give me Loki under my tree

And there was another, how could that be?

I'll treat him kindly, one said

And give him lotsa lovin' another add

The frost giant started to blush

Their candid confessions made him flush

He had an army of girls he didn't know

And they all wanted to give him a go

Though he certainly was not opposed to this

He had no idea how to grant this wish

Even his magic had it's restriction

But good gods, then he read their fan fiction

Never had this orphan felt this much love

But how in Hell was he gonna pull this off

The only one solution there was

Was asking help of father Christmas

So down to the cellar God of Mischief descended

To see if his relationship with Santa could be mended

Looking quite morose and apologetic, he said

"Sorry, but I really didn't mean it so bad"

"I know my son" Kris Kringle patted him on the back

"You're soul isn't really that black

There is much love you have missed

But are you sure of what you have wished?"

"Quite sure," Loki guaranteed

"I like to go where I'm in need

I promise I will not dissatisfy

I'm really not such an evil guy"

There it was settled and that did the trick

To create dozens of Loki's by combined magic

"Loki, this can only be for one night.

But I'm sure they will all squeal with delight"

All Lokis set out that out that Christmas Eve

And even though they soon had to leave

They stole someone's heart for a short time

And for once Loki got a reward for his crime

So thousand of girls spent a night full of bliss

Which was, of course, why Santa had planned all of this

For if you are naughty but also nice

You may come away with the main prize

* * *

Want it with pictures? I have been posting it on twitter as an Advent calendar this whole month under the hashtag LokiAdvent... I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
